Why Dragons shouldn't babysit
by RedRubyRaven
Summary: Since Hiccup became chief and Astrid took over the Dragon academy, Toothless has been spending more and more time with their son; but this doesn't mean that Toothless likes having to babysit the child. Join Toothless as he tries to figure out how his rider, his gently, sweet rider, could have such a pain for a son.
1. Chapter 1 - Toothless' day

Toothless watched as the little thing wiggled, whining as he stuck his chubby hands in the air, trying to grab the black dragon. Toothless stared at it curiously as his whined again, grabbing hold of one of the small wooden bars and looking at the dragon, tears in his eyes.

Toothless looked around the empty room and huffed before leaning over the crib and grabbing the small child by his tunic and lifting him up gently. The child cooed and wiggled again in his grasp, looking at Toothless and reached out to him, trying to grab his ear flaps. Toothless carried him out of the room and down the stairs, making sure that the boy was comfortable as he laid him down on the woven carpet in the living room.

The young toddler made a noise and reached up for Toothless, wrapping his cubby arms around his snout. Toothless smiled and cooed happily at him, lifting him up so that he was in a sitting position, laughing a little as he held onto Toothless, before the dragon slowly laid the child down onto his back.

"Toothless, I'm back" Astrid called as she opened the front door and smile when she saw Toothless and her son together.

Bending down, Astrid scooped up the child and patted Toothless on the head "Thanks for watching Mason, Toothless"

Toothless growled softly in response and walked over to the fireplace, laying down on his side and sighing, shutting his eyes. Astrid smiled at her baby and kissed the top of his auburn hair, making him giggle.

Taking him back upstairs, Astrid placed him back in the crib, looking at him lovingly "Sleep tight, son"

Astrid walked back down stairs after Mason had fallen asleep to see Hiccup patting a sleeping Toothless' head, holding a small object in his other hand.

"What's that?" Asked Astrid as she bent down and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

Her husband lifted up a small doll; it resembled a Nadder with 'horns' on its head but with four legs "Thought I'll give it to Mason, don't worry, I cleaned it"

Astrid took it off him and turned it in her hands "Wow, are you sure Hiccup? Your mom did make it for you"

"It's okay, I don't mind" Hiccup smiled and handed her the stuff doll.

Astrid nodded and squeezed the toy gently "Yeah, Mason never really liked those wooden toys Gobber and Stoick gave him"

"Yeah, but those things were a bit…out of date" Hiccup paused, glancing at the corner where a box sat full with wooden figures of Vikings with weapons and dragons with the fangs and claws showing "I mean look at them"

Astrid rolled her eyes and chuckled before putting it on the table as Hiccup walk to the door and went outside. Astrid smiled to herself and then looked at where Toothless lay, seeing one of his eyes half-open, staring at her.

"Watch Mason, Toothless" She said as she stroked his ear and joined Hiccup outside.

Toothless watched her go with one eye before opening the other and getting up, stretching and then picking up the stuff dragon, lazily climbed up the staircase, past Hiccup and Astrid's room and into Mason's small room.

Toothless pushed the door open with his head and looked at the crib with wide eyes. Mason lay on his back, staring at the ceiling blankly while chewing on his chubby fist.

_Human hatchling are quite dull _Toothless thought to himself as he sat on his back legs, leaning forward and dropping the doll on Mason's belly gently. The child stopped what he was doing and looked at the doll questioningly before awkwardly sitting up and grabbed it by the head, shaking it hard.

"I'll pray to the dragon that gets stuck with you" Toothless laughed but gave a small shrieked in shock when Mason slapped Toothless in the eyes hard with the doll, making his eye water.

The dragon huffed and shook his head before glaring at Mason "You think that's funny?"

The child blinked in response at the dragon's seemingly mindless growl "Baa?"

"Come here" He grabbed Mason by the back of his brown tunic and lifted him up "Let's go find my hopeless rider and your father, shall we?"

Toothless trotted out of the room and down the stairs, turning to the front door and seeing it shut tightly. Rolling his eyes, Toothless head for the back door, pushing it out and closing it with his tail as he walked down the small steps into the back garden, where the grass was bright and the forest began slowly, small trees and bushes before tall trees grown.

Right before Toothless turned to move to the front of the house; Mason whined and reached up, grabbing Toothless' snout and tugging.

"Stop Mason!" Whined Toothless and jerked his head up, making the child cry and grab on harder.

Toothless sat Mason on his bottom and quickly jerked his head upwards away from him, making Mason lose his grip on his nostrils.

"You're a pain" growled Toothless and rubbed his nose with his forepaw.

Mason sat still, completely uninterested in the Night Fury as he looked up to the sky. Toothless huffed and glanced back toward the front of the house them back at Mason.

"You" he snorted "Stay…put…there"

Mason didn't look at him and Toothless huffed, rolling his eyes "What am I saying? He can't understand me"

Toothless trotted to the front of the house, going around the corner to see Hiccup and Astrid sitting side by side, their fingers entangled as they sat on the steps of the porch, watching a small group of baby dragons playing with each other.

Toothless huffed, making Hiccup look at him questioningly "Yeah Bud?"

Toothless whined and wiggled it behind, his head jerking in the direction of the back of the house; Hiccup watched intensely before nodding and getting up, looking at Astrid "I'll be right back, Toothless wants to show me something"

Before Hiccup took a step of the porch, Spitelout, Hiccup's uncle, ran up, wheezing after th' run up the hill and look at Hiccup "Lad..yer..yer need ta get to th' ring! Someone feed a zipple a eel by mistake and now th' arena is full of tha gas, one wrong move and BOOM!"

Hiccup sighed and nodded, his shoulder sagging as he looked at Toothless "Show me when I get back, 'kay bub?"

Hiccup jogged down the hill with Spitelout in tow; Astrid looked at Toothless, smiling at him sadly "I should go to you know, he has a habit of almost dying, mind watching Mason?"

"I'm a Night Fury, not a babysitter, you stay her and I'll go save Hiccup's butt" Toothless growled

"Thanks Toothless, knew I could count on you" she smiled; unaware of what the dragon said, Astrid ran down the hill, catching up to Hiccup and disappearing from view.

"Great, sometimes I wish I could speak to Vikings" Pausing, Toothless' thoughts turned to Stoick "Well, some Vikings"

Toothless turned back around and walked alongside the house to the back door; Toothless rounded the corner to see no Mason in sight. Toothless shrieked and looked around, not seeing him anyway; the Night Fury turned and ran to the front of the house, thinking the child will be there but found he wasn't in sight.

"I'm so dead" Toothless growled and ran down the hill, hoping someone would have seen Mason.


	2. Chapter 2 - Stormfly's day

Stormfly started her day like any other; Get up, go for a quick flight with her rider, have breakfast, feed her hatchlings. She then had most of the morning to herself until her rider comes to get her, normally for a flight and dinner.

This day however, right after she feed her young and watched them go off to play; Toothless ran down the hill and into her, making both dragons roll down the last meters before stopping.

"Toothless get off" she growl and push the male dragon off her wing, standing up and looking down at him "Why are you in such a rush?"

The Night Fury leaped to his feet and looked at her with panic and fear "I lost Mason"

"Mason?" The Nadder repeated "My rider's and your rider's hatchling?"

"Who else can I be talking about?!" roared Toothless

Stormfly took a step back and eyed him "Relax, he's going to be around here somewhere, I'll help you look"

"Thanks, Stormfly" Muttered Toothless, looking at her apologetically

"It's okay, I'll be in the air and look for him, if one of us sees him, call the other" Stormfly said before jumping into the air and flying off.

Toothless watched her go for a second before running off in the other direction, zigzagging past Vikings and other dragons as he looked for any sign of Mason.

Above the Village, Stormfly hovered; her bright yellow eyes searching the ground before flying off to look at a different part of town. As she flew; Meatlug, who had be flying to the docks for her next meal, saw Stormfly and decided to talk to her.

"Hi Stormfly" The Gronkle called as she flew closer to her.

Stormfly hovered to let the slower dragon catch up "Hey Meatlug, what's up"

"Nothing really, I was just about to have second lunch and thought you would like to join me?" she asked.

"Sorry I can't" Stormfly turned her eyes to the ground "I'm looking for my rider's hatchling"

"You lost him?"

"No" Stormfly chirped "Toothless lost him, I'm just helping"

The Gronkle smiled to herself, bringing up her back leg to scratch her ear "Want's some help?"

The Nadder frowned, glancing at the ground then back at her friend "Mmm no offence but we're in a bit of a rust and you're not the fastest dragon I know"

"Then you don't know a lot of dragons" Meatlug said "What does the hatchling look like?"

"Well, he's got the hair and eyes of his father, and the skin of my rider"

"Okay" Meatlug smiled and began to fly away, chuckling to herself "He's lucky he's not a pale as his father"

Stormfly rolled her eyes and flew off, searching the ground with her bird-like eyes; after a while she saw something. In the market, near the fish stand, she saw a small flash of brown against the green of the grass and decide she check it out.

She dived, pulling up before she hit to ground and landed on her feet; Stormfly ducked down, sniffing around the fish stall until she caught the scent of grass and dirt, she scanned the pile of baskets full of fish when she hear a squeak of a noise from inside.

Lifting her head up slowly, Stormfly saw Mason sitting by the door of the stall, hidden by baskets. The Nadder smiled and was about to reach for him when something sharp slapped the side of her head.

"Away with you!" yelled a middle-aged woman, holding a large broom in her hand, at the ready "You're not having any of my fish!"

"Hey! Stop!" Stormfly yelled but to the woman, she only squeaked.

"Away" the woman screamed and hit Stormfly again.

Stormfly jumped back, crouching low and glared at the woman, who tried to slap her again but the Nadder jumped away in time.

"Lesson for the lot of ya!" she yelled before marching back into the stall.

Stormfly sat, rubbing where she was hit on her head with wing but stop when she heard the familiar growls of laugher from behind.

"Well that was good entertainment" Hookfang crept from behind the house closest to the fish stand.

"Shut up Hookfang and go back to stalking people" hissed Stormfly angrily and stood up.

Stormfly roared before staying still, using her weaker sense of hearing as she listened; a few seconds later, a high pitch scream follow.

"Was that Toothless?" asked Hookfang, lifting his head up to Stormfly's level.

"What other Night Furies do you do?" asked Stormfly sarcastically.

The Nightmare glared at her as Toothless appeared around the corner, whipping his head around to look at his surroundings "Where is he?"

"In there" Stormfly gestured with her wing.

"Why didn't you get him?"

"Oh Toothless" Hookfang purred in amusement "Dear, sweet stupid Toothless, for a Night Fury you aren't very smart"

Growling, Toothless glared at him "What do you mean and why are you here?"

"I can answer both of them at the same time: It's the fish stall"

Toothless raised his ears "So?"

"As in, the one run by cranky old fish lady" Hookfang smirked "I've been trying to get some fish all day, it's fun waking her flip out"

Toothless looked at him questioningly before turning towards the stall, peaking through the window to see Mason, who had crawled into one of the empty baskets and fallen asleep.

Toothless moved towards the door at the back and pushed it open, reaching for the basket until a shoe was thrown into his mouth and make him choke, coughing it out and looking up in surprise.

"Out!" the woman screamed, holding up her other shoe "I've had enough of ya dragons!"

Toothless quickly jumped out of the shack, turning to glare at her after she thrown her other shoe at his head and slammed the door shut.

"Told ya" Hookfang smirked

"Shut up Hookfang" Growled Toothless

"What are we going to do?" Stormfly asked

At that moment, Meatlug waggled up, her tail sticking out as she panted "Hey…guys…what's up?"

"Mason is in the fish stall" The Nadder turned to Meatlug, her tail flickering in frustration.

Meatlug tilted her head, glancing at the stall that at the other dragons. Toothless eyes the dragon "Who are you so out of breath?"

Meatlug swallowed and seat down "It's mad down at the square, the twins blow up one of the fishing boats"

"Why would they do that?" questioned Stormfly, tilting her head to the side and stared at the Gronkle.

"Their riders of course, the twins can barely keep up with those crazed Vikings" shaking her head, Meatlug's ears shot up along with Toothless as he, Stormfly and Hookfang followed Meatlug's eyes to see the twins running, screaming with their clothes slight burnt and smoky.

While the four dragons were preoccupied with the scene; behind them, a Viking walked up to the fish stand, smiling warily at the woman.

"Hello Mayvis, I need some empty baskets" The men asked as he handed the baskets in his arms to the woman.

"What happened to your ugly mug?" Mayvis said as she scooped a hand full of the baskets, one of them which Mason was sleeping in, and replaced the ones full of fish before handing them to the man.

"The twins and their dragon, who else?" the man nodded to her goodbye before heading back over to the docks with the baskets.

"Guys!" shouted Toothless when the Twins disappeared around the corner "We need to focus on getting Mason without getting in trouble"

The others nodded and Hookfang piped up "Hey, maybe I should make a distraction, I don't mind getting in trouble"

"I'm fine with sacrificing Hookfang's reputation" Stormfly said, smirking at Hookfang.

"Watch and learn, miss goody-two-paws" Hookfang pointed his chin towards the sky and walked away, flicking his tail in the Nadders face.

Toothless turned to Meatlug and Stormfly "We should hind, knowing Hookfang, he'll probably make a scene"

The others nodded before going to hind behind a house nearby, the one Hookfang was behind, and watched as Hookfang crept up to the window of the stall, where Mayvis stood, and waited for a moment before jerking his head up, glared at the woman before roaring in her face.

"Get away from my shop ya bloody thing!" she screamed but Hookfang didn't move.

Opening his jaw wide, Hookfang snatched a pile of fish that where laid out, swallowing them quickly and smirked at Mayvis, spitting a half chewed fish in her face.

As Hookfang ran away, Mayvis quickly followed; Meatlug, Toothless and Stormfly ran to the back door, opening it and looking around.

"Where's Mason?" asked Meatlug

"He's in one of these baskets" Toothless frowned "Oh! I think it's that one!"

"You _think_?" glared Stormfly.

"Hey!" from behind, Mayvis ran up to them "Get out ya devils!"

"Grab them all!" screamed Toothless and grabbed as many as he could, while the rest of them were taken by Stormfly and Meatlug.

They ran away as fast as they could, stopping then they reached the edge of the forest.

"That was close" Meatlug panted

Toothless nodded and drop his baskets, opening one by one to find only fish. Stormfly followed suit, opening all of hers to see the same. Both of them turned to Meatlug, worried what were in her baskets.

Swallowing hard, Meatlug opened her baskets, only to find piles of fish "Where's the hatchling!"

"I don't know" Shouted Stormfly in panic "We grabbed them all"

"Maybe we missed one" said Meatlug.

"Missed one what?" asked Barf as he poked his head past the tree, belch following from the other side.

"Mason" Toothless whined, earing drooping in disappointment.

"Of right" said Belch

"You're human's hatchling" Bald hissed

"What happened?" Belch asked

"He crawled away when I wasn't looking and we found him in one of the baskets at the fish stall but they're just full of fish!"

Both dragon heads nodded "You know, we saw a guy walking to the port with an armful of baskets"

"What?" Toothless jerked his head up, know interested.

"We saw him coming from the fish stall; we heard he had to get new baskets because they had to get more fish after we blowing up one of their fishing boats" they both let out a hiss-like laugh.

"So...he's in these baskets?" asked Meatlug

The Zippleback nodded and Stormfly stood up "Let's go to the docks before they set sail"

Toothless, Meatlug, Stormfly, Belch and Barf ran towards the docks, hoping their weren't to late.


	3. Chapter 3 - Hookfang's day

Hookfang peeked out from the from his hiding place, scanning his surrounding for any sign of the fish woman, who had come back after losing track of Toothless and the others, before crawling of the rooftop and smirk.

"Hookfang, your skills are still unmatched" he laughed to himself, lifting his head up high with pride.

Hookfang then walked back to the fish stall, passing it when he picked up the scent of Toothless, Stormfly and Meatlug and a very pleasant scent.

"Either that's Meatlug needing a bath or these dragon get themselves a little treat" purred Hookfang, poking his head past a tree and looked around to see nothing but forest and several large bags of untouched fish; but no Stormfly, Toothless or Meatlug in sight.

"Seems they didn't find the hatchling but instead bags of wonderful, wonderful fish!" a smirk curled around Hookfang's lips "This could be evidence and I wouldn't want my _friends _to get in trouble, the only right thing to do is eat every single piece off fish"

"Oh Hookfang, you're so selfless" he said before opening his mouth wide and diving in, mercilessly ripping apart the baskets as he eat every bit of fish in sight.

After the massacre, Hookfang lay on his back; legs up, wings on his belly and his head resting on a fallen tree, he purred loudly as he rubbed he full belly.

After a few minutes, Hookfang grew bored of being by himself; deciding he should find Toothless and the others; Hookfang got up, stretched and followed the scent of the dragons, following it until he saw the familiar spiked tail poking out from behind a stack of barrels.

"This is too easy" he smirked and silently crept up the barrels, opening his mouth slowly and pounced, roaring loudly.

Meatlug screamed in fright as the twins jumped, Toothless just glared through thin pupils as Stormfly gasp; her spikes standing up and shooting in the Nightmare's direction. Hookfang yelped and ducked down quick enough, dodging the spikes in the nick of time.

"Hey what was that for?" Hookfang demanded angrily

"Why do you think" yelled Stormfly, her spikes waving up and down on her tail as she glared at him.

"I was only playin'" Hookfang snorted "and besides, what are you guys doing here?"

"We grabbed the wrong baskets-" started Toothless

"Which I found and eat all the fis- I mean, evidence for you" Hookfang proudly

"What are you-" Stormfly started but stopped, her wings drooping as she shook her head "You know what? I don't even have the energy to ask"

"As I was saying" Continued Toothless, his ear flicking in annoyance "Turns out the basket Mason's in are on one of these boats"

"Okay, let's go get him" Hookfang got up, ready to coming out from under the barrels.

"No!" yelled Stormfly and Toothless in unison and Meatlug continued "If we got out there and just take the basket, the fishermen will think we'll stealing and they'll tell our riders, and if they tell our riders, Astrid and Hiccup will know Toothless wasn't with Mason"

Belch lifted his head, Barf following suit as they eyed the dragons "We don't mind getting in trouble, if that what it costs"

"After what happened earlier, I think we got it" Stormfly rolled her eyes and the Zippleback hissed at her.

"We could try a destruction again" Meatlug piped up.

"There are a lot of men over there, so it will need to be a big one" Toothless looked at the Twins and Hookfang "Think you three are up for it?"

Hookfang smirked "Are you begging me?"

"Mmmm no, not really" Toothless said, shaking his head.

"Oh but it sounds like you are" singsong Hookfang, moving his head close the Night Fury "You're begging for my help"

Toothless snorted and pushed his head to the side with his paw "I'm really not begging, I can just asked another-"

"Okay, just stop with your begging!" Hookfang jerked up and turn the Belch and Barf "Let's go"

The two dragons slipped away and Toothless sighed, looking at Stormfly.

"Why are we friends with them again?" she asked, baffled.

"I blame Hiccup" Toothless snorted again, shaking his head.

"I blame him too" Stormfly nodded and Toothless glared at her lightly.

Hookfang and Belch and Barf slowly crept up to the dock, scanning the area "Want me to gas 'em?" asked Barf excitedly.

"Sure, and I'll roar, people seem to not like that" smirked Hookfang and jumped into the air, followed by his friend.

"Oh no, they're back!" screamed a Viking from below.

Belch smirked "Look brother, they remember us"

"How can they not" Barf amused "We are pretty unforgettable"

"True, but I feel like we need to jog their memory" Belch grinned.

"Yes" Barf said, gas starting to flow out of his mouth "Lets"

"Would you two shut up and gas them!?" screamed Hookfang as he dove down to the dock, roaring loudly.

"Right" Barf and Belch said in unison and Barf shot a stream of green gas down to the docks, making the Vikings yelled in anger and confusion.

Toothless, Stormfly and Meatlug ran out of their hiding place as the last Viking fled the gas covered docks; a second later, Hookfang and Barf and Belch landed next to them.

"Nice work on scaring the Vikings away, Hookfang" praised Toothless

"What? Oh! Yeah..that was my plan all along hehehe" grinned the Nightmare.

"Let's hurry before they come back!" snapped Stormfly

"Meatlug, you stay out here and keep watch while we search for Mason" ordered Toothless before running into the gas, followed by the others, Meatlug huffed but nodded, sitting down where she was and whined "I never get to do anything cool"

The other dragons searched the docks, jumping from boat to boat to search the number of baskets onboard. The fog began to disappear and Barf had used most of his gas in the ambush, meaning time was running out.

After a few minutes, Meatlug yelled "Their coming!"

"Where is he" roared Toothless in frustration, followed by a child's crying.

"Over there!" Stormfly pointed with her wing and Toothless jumped onto the boat, searching through the baskets until Mason's cries grew louder and clearer.

"Hey bud" Toothless purred when he finally found Mason, trying to sooth him down "It's okay, I'm sorry I scared you"

Mason whined and rubbed his eye before reaching out to Toothless "Thoo!"

Toothless nodded and smiled, grabbing him by his tunic and running up to the other, who stood on the docks waiting.

"Time's up" said Stormfly as the gas almost disappeared.

"Quick" she said, turning to Toothless "Get on, I can carry you"

The black dragon eyed the Nadder before glancing back to see Vikings running towards the dock and quickly jumped onto her back, cradling Mason under his head with his front paws and holding onto the Nadder with his back legs.

As the gas disappeared, the dragons jumped into the sky flying upwards, down below a Viking yelled "It's those damn dragons again"

Toothless pressed himself closer to her back as Stormfly made sure the Vikings could see him. Meatlug hovered up to them, panting "Let's go!"

They quickly flow off and away from the docks, the angry shouts of Vikings fading away over the sounds of the wind.


	4. Chapter 4 - Toothless' day

Stormfly was the first to land; landing at the back of the Haddock house, quickly followed by Hookfang, Barf and Belch and finally Meatlug. The Nadder crouched down to let Toothless slide of her back, cradling a sleeping Mason in his arms.

"That was very…jerking" Toothless looked at Stormfly

"Fine, next time you can get on Hookfang" she smirk, standing up right

The Nightmare growled at them both "I'll like to see you try"

Toothless smiled and shushed him, looking back down at Mason then back at the other dragons.

"Awww" cooed Meatlug as she hovered in the air the get a better look

"Yes he is cute" Barf hissed at his brother

"When we're not running around after him, of course" Belch nodded

"Thanks guys, I own you one" smiled Toothless, saying good bye to the dragon, except Stormfly.

"What are you going to do?" she asked as the others flew off back to their own homes.

"I'm going to put him in his crib like nothing happened" Toothless said, pushing the back door open with his head and was relieved to see it was still empty.

Toothless tiredly climbed the stairs and into Mason's room, standing on his back legs and waddled in, laying the child in his crib. Mason cooed but didn't wake up, much to Toothless' relief.

Toothless turned to the open window to see Stormfly hovering outside, looking at the child than at Toothless, smiling and nodded before flying to her bed at the other side of the house. Yawning, Toothless curled up in a ball and closed his eyes at the foot of the crib, praying for much needed sleep.

"Hey Toothless" from downstairs, Toothless heard Hiccup sing happily.

The Night Fury groaned and sat up, looking at his riders as he walked in and smiled, patting him on his head "Good boy, thanks for watching Mason"

Toothless purred tiredly in response.

"Anything happen while I was gone?" Hiccup asked, looking down at his son.

Toothless froze for a second before snorting and shaking his head hard "Oh no, just you son almost got stuck on a ships a mile off of Berk"

"Thanks Bub" Hiccup smiled, stroking his dragons ear "I'm going to get you some fish, god knows you deserve it after what the other dragons did"

Toothless tilted his head and cooed.

"You know the gang's dragon? Hookfang, Meatlug, Barf and Belch; well they were all seen stealing fish from the market and almost blowing up the docks with gas"

As Hiccup turned away to check on his son again, Toothless silently whined, knowing he or the others were pretty much screwed but decided he should play along; Toothless cooed and made his pupils grew, making him look innocent.

Hiccup smiled and walked over to him, laying his hand on his nose "Yeah, even Stormfly was there, Astrid's giving her an earful right now"

Hiccup patted his nose one last time before leaving the room; Toothless frantically went to the window and listened, hearing Astrid's angry yells.

"What were you thinking Stormfly?!" she yelled "Because of you little stunt you'll got no chicken for three weeks and no more flying for two week, If I see you an inch of the ground you'll know about it!"

Stormfly whined loudly "But I didn't even do anything!"

"Bad dragon!" snapped Astrid "You got me in a lot of trouble too, you know, how do you think it looks then the chief's wife can't even control her dragon"

Toothless heard didn't hear Astrid anymore until the front door opened and closed, her feet stomping up the steps loudly and passed Mason's room; Toothless froze when she stopped and looked at him.

"Toothless, you're the most responsible dragon I know, can't you talk any sense into Stormfly?" she said and Toothless grumbled.

"What's the point? She'll going to kill me dead" the dragon said

"Thanks" Astrid smiled before disappearing from view.

Toothless sighed, his ears drooping "Great"

A noise came from behind Toothless, making him whip his head around to see Stormfly, holding onto the wall of the house with her long talons.

"Oh…hi Stormfly" Toothless said, smiling a fake smile.

"Shut it Night Fury" she growled "You own me three weeks' worth of chicken!"

"Okay, that's fair, sure" Toothless nodded fast.

Stormfly hissed at him before jumping of the side of the wall and stalked back to her bed. Toothless sighed and glanced at Mason, who still lay asleep, and said "Well that didn't end well"

Walking up to the crib, Toothless looked down at the sleeping child "You're a pain" he mused "I hope to gods that I'll don't get stuck babysitting you again."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
